


Bath Time

by OtterPen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterPen/pseuds/OtterPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy (and slightly smutty) scene involving Korra and Asami several years following their vacation into the spirit world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

When she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, Asami knew she’d worked too late into the evening, again. She sighed and put down the socket wrench while also wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. The modifications to her Satomobile were still a long ways from being finished so she didn’t mind that a certain someone decided she’d worked long enough today.

“What time is it?”

The voice behind her grunted a little and she smiled when she felt a warm face press against her upper back.

“It’s late. As in way past your bedtime late.”

She turned around in those chiseled arms and smiled when she saw those bright blue eyes gazing up at her like a child who wanted a treat. Not the type to deprive, Asami cupped those mocha-skinned cheeks, leaned down, and pressed her lips to Korra’s.

They shared a lazy and yet rather loving kiss that neither immediately pulled away from. Even after all these years together she still found herself enjoying the taste of the avatar as well as the feel of her lips, tongue, and hands! Oh! Hands cupping her rear!

Asami giggled against her wife’s mouth and then laughed as she felt herself being lifted into the air. Korra spun her around twice before letting her back to her feet.

“You know what,” the shorter woman noted as she leaned away from her. “I think we need to scratch bedtime and make it bath time, instead.”

She furrowed her brows and shook her head at her wife. “I can’t be that bad, right?”

Korra reached a thumb to her cheek, wiped, and pulled back far enough for her to see the grease on it. She lifted her hands from the other woman’s shoulders and noted with a frown that they also had a layer of thick grease stained on her alabaster skin.

“Bath, then bed. Let’s go.”

Asami smiled as her wife took her hand and led her out of the workshop. She followed her, watching with a sated fondness as Korra made sure to turn off the lights so she wouldn’t leave grease marks everywhere. They entered an elevator and rose several floors until the doors opened into their loft which overlooked Republic City. Naga lifted her head from the large rug in front of the dying fireplace and then dropped it back down with a yawn.

The large space, that Asami had specially built for them prior to the wedding, had very little furniture and a lot of windows. It gave Korra room to workout when she wasn’t out doing her duties as Avatar. Asami personally enjoyed the view of the city below and the sky above. She spent many nights sitting on the couch with her wife in front of the fireplace and watching the stars.

She followed Korra through the large living area, up a spiral set of stairs, and down a short hall. They entered through a door into a bathroom which dwarfed most any other bathroom in the entire city (and beyond, no doubt).

Per the avatar’s orders it matched the size of their bedroom. Instead of just being floor space, however, to the side there sat a large bathtub big enough for a dozen Bolin-sized men. When installing it Asami often complained that it made no sense and that they could go swimming at the pool or in the sea, but over the years she’d grown to appreciate the size, the way she could sink down into the water, float around, and how her love not only appeared in the heated liquid, but bent it to her whims.

“Undress and I’ll fill the tub,” Korra instructed.

Asami smiled and peeled off her boots first. She unbuttoned her jacket and watched the avatar turn the faucet, then bend the water out from the pipes so that it filled faster than it would have without her influence.

Because it took so long to fill, she’d had a shower installed in the other corner of the bathroom. On days and nights her wife was on business, she couldn’t be bothered to wait so long to wash.

“I think I can double the speeds of the original Satomobile,” she chatted as she slowly disrobed, “There really is no need for it in the city, but could be fun out where the roads seem to go on forever. Mako also told me that people like to race them. He and Chief Beifong are working to petition a race track be built so they’ll stop using the streets.”

“You just want an excuse to be the fastest,” came the smirking reply from her wife.

Asami couldn’t disagree so she just smiled and shimmied out of her pants.

“Still, I think it’s a good idea. Those wrecks can be pretty bad,” Korra finished filling the tub and turned around. Her eyes softened in the sight of a now naked Asami. “I, um, hop on in. It’s nice and hot.”

She smiled and sauntered forward. The way Korra stared at her always thrilled her and she always made sure to put on a show for her wife during times like these.

“You’re not joining me?” Asami ran her palm over the avatar’s blue shirt and pouted her lower lip.

Korra grunted, “In a moment...”

With the muscled woman’s aid, she stepped into the steaming water and let out a long sigh. She sunk down until it was just above her shoulders. “This feels amazing,” she murmured as she tilted her head back to soak her hair.

“It’s about to get even better,” Korra piped in with a tinge of excitement in her voice.

Asami raised an eyebrow. She opened one eye to watch her sleeveless wife holding a bar of soap and putting her hands into the water.

All the sudden she felt jets and streams caressing her body. It started at her toes and worked up to her chest and around her back. It felt as if the water was turned into hands and all were caressing her. She yelped at first and then groaned as the water-hands massaged into her tight muscles.

The scent of the soap began filling the heated air of the tub and she looked down to see the bubbles working. Water darkened with the grease from her skin. It didn’t stay long, however. Her wife’s amazing bending ability filtered the grime from the liquid and into her hand. She chucked it to the side of the tub, probably onto a towel, and then dipped her hand back in.

Asami leaned back and enjoyed the luxury of the moving bath waters. This might be the main reason she stopped her objections to having this huge tub. The first night Korra did this for her she forgot entirely why she didn’t want this in the first place.

“Don’t open your eyes,” her wife instructed.

She did as she was told and a moment later she felt a wash cloth being pressed against her face. It dabbed and rub over her forehead, cheeks, jaw, ears, and finally neck. When Korra pulled it away she replaced it with water and rinsed her fully clean.

“You can open them now, if you want.”

Asami did and licked her lips to see her wife coated in a sheen of sweat and water from the steam. Her chin-length hair stuck to the sides of her face and matted against her forehead. She wanted to reach out and brush it away, but the waters still swirled around her body.

Eventually they died down and she rested against the side of the tub. “You’re too good to me,” she said as she lifted her hands from the water and pulled her own hair back from her eyes and face.

Korra gazed down at her and smiled. Asami pursed her lips, smiled, and found the question forming in her mouth cut off when the water shifted and caressed her breasts.

Such practiced ability allowed Korra to not only just caress her breasts with the different shape of the water, but also tweak her nipples. The water-hands seemed to reform, but with more focus. Two worked on her breasts while a third moved down her stomach and between her legs.

She inhaled sharply and watched her wife looked down at the water and her body. Her brows furrowed and those blue eyes were sharp and focused. Asami bit her lower lip.

When the water-hand reached the dark curls between her legs she closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and moaned. It moved along the length of her sex. Unlike a real hand, this felt more like a concentrated wave which pushed against her. Though, with the avatar as her wife, that wave dispersed into small ones and pushed up inside her folds. They teased and touched her intimately.

The water-hands on her breasts also continued their massaging, though with a lot less detailed effort. Korra once confessed that when it came to pleasuring her, she often lost focus because of Asami’s beauty and reactions.

Asami blushed at the compliment and honestly didn’t mind that she could make the avatar, of all persons, lose so much focus.

“Oh Korra,” she moaned when she felt those water-fingers pushing all along her sex. The water-hands on her breasts moved and shifted along her sides until they pressed up against her lower back. They slid down until they ‘cupped’ her buttocks. Suddenly she felt her lower half being lifted up in the water.

Asami gasped, giggled, and gripped the sides of the tub to keep herself from sinking down into the water.

A water-finger pushed down against her entrance and began to work inside of her. She squirmed and panted.

“W-wait!”

All actions from the water halted entirely and Asami’s body sunk down into the water. She pouted as the sensations stopped. Above her, Korra stared wide eyed and held her hands up out of the water. They dripped slowly.

“Are you okay?”

Asami’s heart fluttered and she readjusted herself so she was sitting cross legged in the tub. “Yes, yes. That was nice,” she replied, “But... I prefer these. These are the best, after all.” She reached out and took her wife’s hands. Slowly she pulled them to her lips and kissed those dark skinned knuckles.

Korra tilted her head and half smiled.

“Let go and I’ll give you the best, then,” the shorter woman said mimicking her own eyebrow raise from earlier.

Asami immediately dropped those amazing hands and watched unabashedly as her lover practically ripped off her own clothes. That chiseled body came into view and she licked her lips to stave off the temptation of running her tongue up and down those muscled thighs or along the indents of her defined abs.

The avatar slid in behind her and Asami turned and straddled her lap. They kissed rather greedily. Both seeking to dominate the others tongue and mouth.

She thread her hands into Korra’s short hair and kept her head in place. The water began to slosh about them as her wife lifted her and pushed her back until she leaned against the opposite side of the tub with the other woman between her legs and pressing against her. Neither stopped kissing during the entire shift.

Asami panted against her wife’s mouth and gasped out of her nose. She needed to breathe but she didn’t want to give in just yet. It was a game they played when they kissed like this. Korra, always the physically stronger, once mentioned that she felt most equal with her when they kissed. So somehow it became a game some nights they made love as to who would go first based off who could dominate the kiss.

And so far Korra was winning.

Not that she minded. After an entire day spent in the workshop, Asami felt exhausted. She wanted the pampering of her lover, but she didn’t want to just give in without at least some kind of fight.

A heated hand pressed against her stomach. It slowly moved down between her legs. The moment she felt those fingers pushing down against her clit, Asami pulled back and gasped.

Korra’s smile against her lips caused her to growl and groan at the same time.

“That was unfair,” she whined as her wife continued the movements of her fingers against her. “I didn’t know the avatar played dirty like that...”

The dark skinned woman laughed and nipped her chin and lower lip. “Just a moment ago you were saying how much you wanted my fingers and now you’re complaining?”

Asami bit the inside of her cheek. She puffed her cheeks at the other woman. Korra pressed her forehead against hers. The continued smile melted the inventor. Or maybe it was those fingers as they worked her swollen nub.

“That’s what I thought,” Korra huffed. “Now just lay back and enjoy.”

Asami swallowed. She brought her hands up around her wife’s neck and held her as that hand worked down into her folds. Thankfully the other woman didn’t tease her long and soon she felt two digits pushing inside.

“Korra!” She closed her eyes and welcomed the kiss.

The avatar pushed her fingers in as deep as her hand would allow. A thumb tickled her clit and she bucked her hips against that hand.

“My my, someone is quite wet.”

“Smart ass,” Asami mumbled against Korra’s lips.

Her lover chuckled and curled her fingers inside of her. She moaned and squirmed her hips. The squirming was her way of telling Korra she wanted more.

And Korra didn’t disappoint. She kept her fingers curled and pushed in and out of her at a rather steady pace. Asami slid a hand down and clutched that flexing bicep. The feeling of those muscles moving as they assisted her wife in such a lewd action made her smile and her stomach tighten.

“I’m so close,” she gasped while leaning forward to seek out those lips again. “Faster, faster!”

Korra complied. The water sloshed out of the tub as the avatar worked her fingers in and out of her. Asami bucked her hips up against her. She tried her best to capture those lips but with their bodies sliding against each other thanks to the slick skin, she couldn’t quite recapture the kiss from earlier.

All too soon her climax exploded and she leaned her head back to moan. Korra kissed her neck and continued to curl her fingers up inside of her. She squeezed her thighs around her lover’s waist and ground herself onto that dark skinned palm.

A ringing entered her ears for several seconds while she shook and shivered. The fingers inside of her pulled out and those strong arms encompassed her. Korra twisted their bodies so that Asami was on top of her. The other woman held her and rubbed her back while she rested her head on her shoulder. Water caressed her lips but she didn’t care. She knew even if it were a possibility, Korra wouldn’t let her drown.

Her body sunk down against her wife’s. Slowly her ragged breathing evened out and she felt her eyes droop.

“Looks like someone needs to be put to bed,” Korra softly chuckled.

“Not yet,” Asami whispered, “Just... I need a moment.”

Korra kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

Her arms circled her love’s midsection and she held tight.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Asami smiled and rubbed her cheek on the avatar’s collarbone.

“Can’t we just sleep here?”

“You’ll be a prune in the morning...”

“Would you still love me as a prune?”

“I’d love you as a turtle seal.”

That comment caused her to giggle.

“Come on. Let’s get out and I promise many cuddles in bed.”

In spite of the fact that she felt mighty comfortable, the promise of bed cuddles gave enough strength for Asami to manage to stand up. Korra pulled the drain on the tub, then used her water bending to dry them both.

Asami accepted the fluffy towel around her body and laughed as her wife picked her up to carry her to the bedroom.

As they snuggled under the covers with her using Korra’s bosom as a pillow, Asami played with the pendant of her necklace. The memories of the night that Korra gave this to her caused her chest to heat up. She loved this woman. Avatar or not. She would always love her.

 


End file.
